Broken English
by ScotSniper
Summary: Well, somehow a couple of twelve year old girls managed to get Red and Yellow to get together, THEN Blue and Green. How they did that? Well, I'm going to find out. Problem is... nobody wants to tell me anything. PokeSpecial OCs from Thanks LilyF and SS19.
1. Special and OldRival

Okay… there's abit of swearing in this fic, you've been warned. I was bored so I came up with a bizarre plot involving a random PokeSpecial fic. The OC's Zoey and Fin do not belong to me, and belong to their owners; LilyFragrance and Specialshipping19.

The characters Willow and Rylte, however are mine, feel free to use them so long as you give me some credit.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Communication… and Broken English<strong>

* * *

><p>Professor Oak decided that the Pokedex holders needed a simple form of communication. One day, the idea for a template fell from the sky literally… in the form of two demented girls: Zoey and Fin.<p>

The two girls having dropped in from another dimension immediately set about forcing the Dexholders into their favoured shipping arrangements… oddly being successful, albeit with extreme force.

Despite the disruption caused by the manic duo, Professor Oak found a way to benefit from it. The Professor used the messaging system from the two girls Nintendo DS's to create a new system for the Pokedex… and taking all the credit.

"Wait, wait, wait…" A boy with messy dark brown hair gawked. "Are you telling me that two girls from the sky and got Yellow and Red to hook up?"

The old Professor nodded as he took the boy's Pokedex and uploaded the new messaging software. "And Blue and Green too."

"Impossible, nobody could get them to stay in the same room as each other!" The boy shook his head in denial. "It's absurd!"

The Professor decided to leave out the detail that the two girls and their secret weapon, "The Bieber branch" had pummelled the two male Dexholders into admitting their undying love for their crushes. That, he decided would probably push Willow over the edge.

"So how did they do it?" The teenager asked with genuine curiosity. "Blackmail? Death threats? The Puppy dog eyes?"

"Intimidation." The Professor stated without looking up.

The boy broke into laughter. "S-so y-your telling me t-that two twelve year olds, 'intimidated' Red and Green into confessing their undying love for their sweethearts?" He cackled.

"When did the asshole get back?" Green seethed to his grandfather as he entered through the main doors, doing his best to ignore Willow's massive grin that followed him around the lab.

"So Green…" Willow grinned as he closed in on the flushing Dexholder. "What's all this talk about you 'hooking up' with Blue?"

"We like each other, we're dating, end of story." He snapped.

Willow not satisfied yet decided to prod Green over the edge.

"Did ya thumb her?"

* * *

><p>The testing of the new system…<p>

* * *

><p>Urchin has signed in<p>

**Urchin**: Sup guys!

**TheFighter**: Hey dude!

**Urchin**: So… I've been hearing some pretty weird shit has been going on… care to elaborate?

**TheFighter**: No.

**Urchin**: Yellow?

**PikaLuv**: …no comment?

**Urchin**: -_- do I have to do some digging myself?

**RainyDays**: WILLOW! !

**Urchin**: Blue! Hi =D

**RainyDays**: DON'T YOU 'HI' ME!

**TheFighter**: Someone's in trouble…

Rylte has signed in

**Rylte**: NAPKINZ!

**Urchin**: Rylte?

**Rylte**: Indeed, the one known as Urchin has said.

**RainyDays**: DON'T TRY AND CHANGE THE TOPIC BY BRINGING YOUR RIOLU INTO THIS!

**Urchin**: But he's cuddy…

**RainyDays**: I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!

**Urchin**: I thought we were past the slut comment…

**RainyDays**: I WAS UNTIL YOU REMINDED ABOUT IT! !

**Urchin**: Oh… well, crap.

**TheFighter**: So Yellow, you wanna go somewhere tonite?

**PikaLuv**: Sure! 3

**Urchin**: Eww, the love it burns!

**Rylte**: I waz gonniz sayz tat!

**RainyDays**: WILLOW! I'M TALKING ABOUT THE 'THUMBING' COMMENT!

**Urchin**: Crap, you actually did that? Sorry.

**RainyDays**: NO WE DIDN'T !

**Urchin**: Then why are you so mad?

**Rylte**: It must be her time of the month.

**Urchin**: Probably.

**RainyDays**: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? !

**Rylte**: Honey, I think you have the caps lock on… please fix that.

**RainyDays**: I'll fix you!

**Rylte**: Better.

**Rylte**: Wait, what! ?

**RainyDays**: You heard me!

**Rylte**: Noes! Not Mr Tinker! I'm gonna get him stored away someplace where you can't find him! I WANT TO MAKE BABIES!

**TheFighter**: Say what? ! o_O

Rylte has signed out

**Urchin**: Blue! Look what you did! I'm probably going to have to clean the mess!

**RainyDays**: … I hope you die in some terrible accident.

**PikaLuv**: That's weird I had a dream last night that I did, so Red and Blue got together to get over my death and got intimate, and Green, who was dating Blue at the time found out and tried to kill Red. So he stormed into the Bedroom with a machete screaming 'I'm gonna paint your walls Red!' and Red was like 'Thanks! The walls were looking a bit drab.

**TheFighter**: Wut.

**Urchin**: Whatever she's been taking… I want some.

**RainyDays**: Yellow, no more coffee for you sweetie.

**Urchin**: I hate coffee.

**RainyDays**: Me too.

**Spartan**: You asked for some 5 mins ago!

**RainyDays**: That's cuz you were being a dick and I needed rid of you

**Urchin**: Wait… how long has Green been here?

**Spartan**: The entire time.

**Urchin**: Ah… did you read Yellow's dream?

**Spartan**: Yes.

**Urchin**: Any potentially hilarious reactions? Or did you just raise your eyebrow?

**Spartan**: Raised my eyebrow.

**Urchin**: WILL ANYONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN' ON? !

**Spartan**: No.

**TheFighter**: Don't swear when Yellow's on the chat!

**PikaLuv**: Why?

**RainyDays**: Cuz you're too innocent to listen to Low's dreadful language.

**Urchin**: Yeah, I love bastardising the English language…

**TheFighter**: Does that count as a swear?

**Spartan**: Surprisingly he used that in the right context for a change.

**Urchin**: I'm not an idiot like Red.

**TheFighter**: I'm not stupid! Tell me one time I've done something stupid.

**Urchin**: Just one?

**Spartan**: Just one?

**TheFighter**: -_- I feel the love guys, I feel the love…

**PikaLuv**: I love you Red.

**Urchin**: Get a room!

**TheFighter**: We will.

**Urchin**: o_O Okay… sorry I just got a really bad image in my head right now…

**RainyDays**: I did too…

**Spartan**: Feeling horny?

**RainyDays**: Don't sink to Gold's level Green!

**Spartan**: Alright. XD

**Urchin**: OMG Green, did you just 'XD'?

**Spartan**: … don't say OMG it makes you sound like a gossiping schoolgirl.

**Urchin**: I wouldn't be if you'd JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND THOSE 2 GIRLS!

**Spartan**: They weren't girls… they were demons swinging their hellish weapon of doom…

**Urchin**: How poetic…

**Spartan**: It was sarcasm.

**Urchin**: I think I figured that out, thanks.

**RainyDays**: Zoey and Fin weren't so bad. I quite liked them.

**Urchin**: Zoey and Fin?

**RainyDays**: I've said enough.

RainyDays has signed out

**Urchin**: Red, want to add anything?

**Urchin**: Red?

**Spartan**: I'm going too.

Spartan has signed out

**Urchin**: Yellow are you there?

**Urchin**:… I seriously hope you aren't doing what I think your doing…

_PikaLuv has signed out_

_TheFighter has signed out_

**Urchin**: Oh crap you are…

Rylte has signed in

**Rylte**: Hahaha I have hidden Mr Tinkle in a place were Blue shall never find it!

**Urchin**: …What is wrong with you?

* * *

><p>Please note that this fic is entirely for the lulz and not related to any of my other stories.<p>

P.S Thanks SS19 and LilyFragrance for letting me use Zoey and Fin for this ridiculous and truly insane story.


	2. MangaQuestShipping

**Broken English Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Willow groaned and sat back on the park bench, resting his Pokedex on his lap. He wanted answers and he was going to get them.<p>

_'A penny for your thoughts?'_ Rylte asked leaping onto the bench beside his trainer.

"Why are they hiding stuff from me Rylte?" The teenager muttered slipping his Pokedex into a pocket of his thin black jacket. "Seriously, it ain't outta fear of being mocked, its out of genuine fear…"

The boy rubbed his chin in deep contemplation as the faint sound of music was heard in the distance. Rylte's ears immediately perked up.

_'ICE CREAAAAMMMEH'_

The Riolu was off before Willow could comprehend his partner's scream. "Godammit Rylte."

A police officer arrived a few minutes later dangling the Riolu by the foot. "Is this yours?"

"Depends, what's he done?"

"Speeding." The Officer deadpanned.

Willow shot the officer a questioning look. "Are you taking the piss?"

The officer slapped a speeding ticket on the Riolu's face before gently tossing him onto Willow's lap.

_'I CAUGHT THE TRUCK!'_ The Riolu cheered.

"You mean caught up to the truck right?"

_'No I 'caught' it.'_

Willow raised his head to question the officer, only to realise he had disappeared. The boy rolled his eyes and pulled the ticket from Rylte's face. To Willow's surprise the ticket didn't have a fee set on it, only the words. **"We're watching you."**

The boy scoffed as he scrunched up the ticket and tossed it into a nearby bin. Completely oblivious the two figures in the bushes pointing binoculars at him… less than 10 metres away.

* * *

><p><strong>Pokedex Chat trial 2, link to Johto.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>GirlzareHot<strong>: So I was like, I'll give you $50!

**Silver_eye**: Gold, I told you I don't care.

_Urchin has signed in_

**GirlzareHot**: Finally somebody who 'respects' my humor

**Urchin**: I said I respected the fact you moved your mouth, not the words, and that's even pushing it.

**Silver_eye**: Hey Low, how's Blue?

**Urchin**: All over Green.

**Silver_eye**: …wut?

_Rylte has signed in_

**Rylte**: Blue was like imma gonna smooch Green, and Green was like whatever pesky girl… then they started moaning as they kissed so, I threw a digimon at them.

**Silver_eye**: …again… wut?

**Urchin**: Yeah, somehow Blue and Green hooked up.

**Silver_eye**: How?

**Urchin**: Dunno, they've been really quiet about it and won't tell me. Silver, I'm gonna need your help on this one.

**GirlzareHot**: Want me to help with spying on Blue? **;** D

**Silver_eye**: No.

**Urchin**: No.

**GirlzareHot**: That's fine, I'll go help the Professor

**Urchin**: say wut?

**Silver_eye**: …it's the apolocalypse.

_FlawlessCrystal has signed in_

**FlawlessCrystal**: Hey boys!

**GirlzareHot**: Helloooo Super Serious Gal!

**Urchin**: Something weird went down with Red, Yellow, Green and Blue. They're all dating!

**FlawlessCrystal**: WHAT? !

**Urchin**: According to the Professor, a couple of kids fell from the sky and got Red and Yellow to start dating, then Blue and Green!

**Urchin**: I should also mention that Green and Red are having to go in and out of hospital with injuries, Green seems a bit better off cuz I saw him walking about earlier.

**GirlzareHot:** Hmm… so two kids are going about trying to get us to 'admit to our love interests'?

**Urchin**: Pretty much.

**Silver_eye**: I wonder if they'll do me…

**GirlzareHot**: …that's disgusting Silver.

**Silver_eye**: Gold, you have a twisted mind if you derived that meaning from it.

**GirlzareHot**: OHHH I got it… Silver, you're a sly one.

**Urchin**: So sly Gold's puny brain can't take it.

**GirlzareHot**: Oi!

**GirlzareHot**: Hang on something is going on outside… it's like a giant bird…

**Urchin**: Giant…? GOLD WAIT!

_GirlzareHot has signed out_

**Urchin**: Silver, meet me at Azelea Hospital immediately

**Silver_eye**: Understood.

_Urchin has signed out_

**Rylte**: Silver, how long to I hold a Grenade after I pull the pin?

**Silver_eye**: You throw it immediately.

_Rylte has signed out_

**FlawlessCrystal**: He must've held it… Wait! How does he type?

**Silver_eye**: I don't know…

* * *

><p>Correct to Willow's theory Gold was in hospital. Silver raised an eyebrow as he told them two young girls were behind it.<p>

Willow ran a hand through his hair. "Let me guess Gold… you asked for it, didn't you."

Silver shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised if he did."

Gold stopped flirting with the nurses tending to him. "Um… actually I 'literally' asked for it. I didn't believe them when they said they put Red AND Green into hospital."

"Wait… so those two girls." Willow paused before breaking down into laughter. "I-I'm never gonna let them l-live this down hahah!"

Gold folded his arms and huffed. "Well I ain't taking any more abuse from the pair of you!"

"Gold, you're forgetting you 'pair' are really swollen." Silver grinned. "You'll have trouble walking."

Gold ignored him and limped into the elevator.

Willow watched the doors seal before turning back to Silver. "Okay, now I'm very curious…"

"I'm having second thoughts about those children's methods of match making…" Silver grimaced. "I could be next…"

"At least you're in the hospital, you'll be treated immediately."

"That isn't very comforting…" Silver shuddered.

Willow started to move towards the elevator with Silver in tow.

"What are you gonna do when you find these girls?" Silver asked the older Dexholder as they entered the elevator.

Willow pressed the button for the ground floor. "Send them home."

Silver shrugged. "Good luck with that."

"and you're helping me."

Silver grimaced again. "I'd rather not get put into a hospital room, thank you very much."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a couple of twelve year old girls?" Willow mocked the red-haired boy.

The elevator door opened and the two boys walked into the lobby as the silhouette of an enormous bird took off into the sky. Willow and Silver shared a look before rushing outside. The pair looked on in shock as Gold and Crystal passionately made out in the middle of the path.

"Okay, seriously WHAT THE F-"


	3. FranticShipping: Part 1

**Franticshipping: Part 1**

* * *

><p>After walking in on Gold's and Crystal's make out session, the two 'dateless' Dexholders discovered that Zoey and Fin planned to get Ruby and Sapphire together next. Willow managed to get a friend of his to charter a private jet to Hoenn.<p>

"My friend Jean's a fantastic pilot!" Willow grinned evilly as they wandered through the Goldenrod Airport. "Don't you worry about a thing!"

"…I don't like that look…" Silver muttered anxiously, staring at his senior's expression as they walked through the terminal. "Is there something I should know about this Jean person?"

"Quit making excuses."

"I'm just concerned is all..."

"Oh some on Silver, I thought you were fearless!" Willow snapped. "Don't tell me you're afraid of those two kids."

"Well excuse me for taking my well being into account!" Silver huffed. "Why are you getting me into this anyways?"

"Because I need somebody who isn't going gaga over a girl." Willow smirked. "And you fit the bill!"

"You have Rylte!" Silver protested. "That Riolu can take out my entire team!"

"Yeah, but he's unpredictable! You saw what he did to my kitchen!"

"You had a kitchen?"

"Exactly."

Silver contemplated what Willow meant by that for a few moments. "What was he trying to cook?"

Willow paused at the entrance to the jet. "Toast." And without uttering another word he marched into the jet.

Silver silently wondered to himself what he had done to deserve such a hellish life.

* * *

><p>"Jean old buddy!" Willow beamed at a blond haired boy, no older than himself. He wore a black balaclava over his hair; a pair of jeans like his name suggested, and wore a short-sleeved white t-shirt with an awesome face sketched into the fabric. Surrounding the famous memé was the words "Laugh because it's good for you."<p>

For some reason Silver felt he was going to do anything but laugh, something about the boy was disconcerting.

"Great Low!" The boy replied cheerfully. He pulled a pair of goggles from his jean pocket and pulled them over his face.

It suddenly dawned on Silver that THIS was JEAN the PILOT. "Wait… Are you going to fly this?"

Jean chuckled. "Relax buddy! I've crashed so much shit so far, I gotta get SOMETHING to land safely."

Silver's body was frozen in shock, Willow laughed as he dragged the stunned Dexholder to a seat.

"Why…?" Silver questioned Willow as he started to move to the cockpit.

"Huh?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Silver pleaded.

"I dunno." Willow shrugged. "It's funny I guess."

"…Funny! ?" Silver half screamed.

"WILLOW IF YOU DON'T GET INTO THE COCKPIT NOW, I'LL FLY THIS JET MYSELF!" Jean screamed from the cockpit.

"Yeah, yeah. Coming…" Willow replied indifferently as he moved to the control room

Silver shuddered. 'I can't believe I'm placing my life in the hands of those maniacs and… wait a second! How can a sixteen year old fly a jet? !'

As Silver made to unbuckle his belt, he was thrown back into his seat violently as Jean drove his foot down on the accelerator.

As Silver recovered from the recoil the jet's loudspeakers activated, Jean's voiced echoed through the Jet. "This is your Captain speaking, today's weather is Shitstorm! I recommend you stay buckled down, because I don't know how to fly straight in this weather!"

Silver glanced out the window, the weather was completely clear.

"I am so dead…" Silver muttered before collapsing back into his seat.

* * *

><p>As Jean violently threw the steering wheel in all directions, Willow activated his Pokedex chat system.<p>

"Hey! You can't use electronic equipment on a plane!" Jean yelled. "You'll make us crash!"

As Jean spoke he knocked the plane into a sharp nosedive, Jean started screaming every profanity in the English language as he desperately started pressing buttons.

Willow sighed and flicked a single switch, bringing the plane back to a stable position.

Jean glared at him. "I was totally going to press that one next!"

"Really? I never would have guessed seeing as you were hovering over the 'eject button'"

Jean huffed and pulled up a map. "Next you're going to criticize my map reading…" Jean stared down at the piece of paper, then the tracking map on the plane. "I think we're going the wrong way…"

Willow signed and flipped the map the right way up and handed it back to Jean.

"Oh."

"Damn right."

Silver at that moment burst into the cockpit. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME! ?"

"What do you mean Sil?" Willow asked innocently.

Silver trembled with rage. "The freaking nosedive Low!"

"Oh, that was Jean."

"Hey!"

"I thought you said he could fly!" Silver snapped.

"I may have… grossly exaggerated…" Willow played with his fingers avoiding Silver's glare.

"…Can he even fly straight?" Silver roared.

The two Dexholders glanced at the useless pilot, who was steering manually… with his elbows…

* * *

><p><strong>Rylte's Fun Facts – When Silver glares, Green is calling Blue a pesky girl.<strong>


End file.
